danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
לגעת בשמים
thumb|ימין לגעת בשמים (Touching the Void) הוא סרט דוקומנטרי משנת 2003, המבוסס על ספר עם אותו שם מאת Joe Simpson על סיפור אמיתי של שני מטפסי הרים : המחבר וחברו Simon Yates בעת נסיונם לטפם על הר (6,344m) in the Cordillera Huayhuash in the Peruvian Andes in 1985. ניסיון שכונה disastrous and near fatal attempt to climb Siula Grande Critically acclaimed, it was listed in the PBS' 100 "Greatest" Documentaries of All Time. The Guardian described it as "the most successful documentary in British cinema history". העלילה שני המטפסים להגיע בהצלחה לפסגת מערב הפנים unclimbed העבר של Siula גרנדה בפרו. ג'ו נפגע במהלך הירידה לאחר שנפל, וכתוצאה מכך רגל שבורה קשה.הזוג מחליט להוריד את ג'ו בעזרת חבלים במדרון המושלג התלול, בעוד סערה עצומה על כעסים. סיימון לא יכול לראות איפה הוא מוריד ג'ו וג'ו סופו של דבר יורד מצוק והוא מושעה על ידי החבל באוויר. סיימון עוצר את נפילתו, אך אינו רואה את מצב השותף שלו הוא ובלא שומע אותו בגלל עוצמתה של הסופה. לאחר כשעה, סיימון מבין שיש סיכוי קטן של התאוששות ממצב זה לכל אחד מהם והוא עושה את ההחלטה לקצץ בחבלו של ג'ו. לאחר ששרד מתחת לאפס ולילה סוער בהר, סיימון יורד, אבל לא יכול למצוא בן זוגו. הוא מחליט שותפו מת, וחוזר למחנה הבסיס לבד, בה הוא שוהה להתאושש. ג'ו, ששרד את הנפילה, אך נפל לתהום גדולה, מצליח להוריד את עצמו עוד יותר אל תוך התהום האפלה למרות הרגל השבורה שלו ולמצוא יציאה המובילה לבסיסו של ההר. לאחר מכן הוא מבלה את ימי זחילה על פני קרחון וסלעים עם רגליו השבורות ופציעות אחרות. הזוי, הוא מצא וזחל למחנה הבסיס של המטפסים בלילה שלפני היום שבו סיימון החליט לעזוב ההפקה הסרט משלב קטעים דוקומנטריים של ראיונות שנערכו עם סימפסון, ייטס וריצ'רד הוקינג עם שחזור שבוצע על ידי שחקנים ברנדן מקיי, ניקולס אהרון ואולי ריאל.לכמה מגזרים פרו של הסרט, סימפסון וייטס הוכפלו כאני הצעיר שלהם לזריקות למרחקים ארוכים של couloirs שלג מחורץ של Siula גרנדה. 2 הסרט נוהל על ידי קווין מקדונלד. הסרטים של BBC1 2011 כללו ביצועים של ברנדן מקיי כמו ג'ו סימפסון בהחמישה למעלה "היה צריך לנצח אוסקר", יחד עם אינגריד ברגמן (לקזבלנקה), אנתוני פרקינס (לפסיכו), רייף פיינס (לרשימת שינדלר) וג'ף ברידג'ס (לביג לבובסקי). תגובות במהלך עשיית הסרט, הבמאי והמפיקים הזמינו את סיימון ייטס וג'ו סימפסון לחזור לSiula גרנדה בשנת 2002 בפעם הראשונה מאז אירועי 1985. סימפסון, למרות שמצא את החזרה קשה מבחינה רגשית וחווה תסמונת דחק פוסט הטראומתי עליו שיבה, סופו של דבר אמרה שהוא היה מרוצה מסרט והצגתה של האירועים. ייטס, לעומת זאת, דיווח שלא תגובה רגשית לחוזר לSiula גרנדה, והחליט אין לי מה לעשות עם הסרט ברגע שהוא חזר מההר. הסרט זכה לביקורות חיוביות. עם מבקרים חיוביים 93% בעגבניות רקובות מכמה מטפסי הרים לחיתוך החבל במהלך הירידה אחרי הסיפור של מה שקרה לסימפסון וייטס חזר לאנגליה. סימפסון קיבל עמוק שייטס עשה את הדבר הנכון ולמעשה הציל את חייו, ותמיד הגן עליו בעניין זה. פרסים לגעת באינסוף זכה סרט הטוב ביותר בטכס פרסי BAFTA ב2004. הסרט לא מועמד לסרט תיעודי תכונה הטובה ביותר בפרס אקדמיה. פיטר Knegt בכתב העת המקצועית של תעשיית Indiewire קורא אותו לאחד "10 תיעודיים מדהים שלא מועמד לאוסקר". ההפצה הסרט שוחרר ביום 23 בינואר 2004 וגרף $ 96,973 בסוף השבוע הראשון. זה המשיך לברוטו $ 4,593,598 באמריקה ו$ 9,292,204 מהשווקים בחו"ל עבור הסכום כולל עולמי של $ 13,885,802 לאחר 20 שבועות. מוסיקה המטפסים הגיעו לפסגה לשיא של Spem של תומאס טאליס בalium. באחת מההזיות רבות של סימפסון, הוא חווה זכרונות חזקים מאוד של שיר בוני M הוא שנא ביסודיות, "בראון ילדה בטבעת";בחשיבת נקודה אחת "לעזאזל, אני הולך למות לבוני M". IMDB מימצאים * דירוג - Ratings: 8.1/10 from 21,183 users Metascore: 82/100 Reviews: 147 user | 122 critic | 34 from Metacritic.com * הגבת צפיה - Rated R for language * Showing all 3 taglines ** The closer you are to death. The more you realize you are alive. ** When The Ultimate Adventure Becomes The Ultimate Nightmare ** The closer you are to death, the harder you cling to life. קטגוריה:סרט דוקומנטרי קטגוריה:פרו